My First And Only Love Is The Sea
by Nyx Martinez
Summary: Robin's back at her grandmothers' house with her two friends, and as exciting as that sounds her friends find themselves sucked into the mysterious television set into a certain sequel. Jack/OC Sequel to Not All Treasure Is Silver And Gold
1. Prologue

**Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Mans Chest**

** I do not own anything affiliated with Pirates of the Caribbean or Disney, I simply own my characters.**

_Robin's back at her grandmothers' house with her two friends, Aracely and Lea, and as exciting as that sounds her friends find themselves sucked into the mysterious television set into a certain sequel._

_Robin has to make a decision, go back or let her friends carry out their own adventure?_

_But will things even be the same for her friends in the mysterious realm?_

_How much will things change?_

_How will things turn out?_

_Will anyone even remember Robin?_

_Will Jack remember?_

_The big question this time is, how the hell is she going to get through a whole movie Robin's never seen before?_

_Well, mate. What do you think?_

* * *

Chapter 1:

"This place is so beautiful!"

Robin smiled at her friend, Lea's, comment.

"Yeah, but it could do without the old people smell." Robin's other friend Aracely said with a crinkle of her nose. Robin playfully hit her arm.

"Hush, my grandmother's upstairs!" Robin informed, the girls giggled.

It had been two years since Robin had been over to her grandmother's house. Two years since Robin's adventure, or dream. Robin hadn't quite decided what to call it.

Robin had gone on to college where she became inseparable with her two best friends Lea Mason and Aracely Gomez. The pair was quite the opposite in looks. Lea had flowing blonde locks with soft green eyes and fair skin. Aracely had long dark hair with striking dark eyes and tan skin. Though their personalities were also different, they sometimes acted one in the same.

Robin heard footsteps and glanced towards the staircase, her Grandma Valerie was descending. The trio of girls was visiting from college and because Robin often gushed about her grandmothers' home (often thinking about the pirates' adventure) her friends begged to visit on their next break. There they were, ready to stay for a few days.

"Gran!" Robin said happily, setting down her one large suitcase to hug her grandmother. When they pulled apart Robin motioned towards her friends, "These are the girls I told you about, Lea and Aracely."

"It's nice to meet you." Aracely said politely.

"You have a beautiful home." Lea remarked as she took yet another glance at their surroundings.

"Thank you." Grandma Valerie said with a smile. "So what are your plans for the evening?"

The two girls shrugged, looking at Robin for an answer, "Actually for tonight we're just going to stay in. We won't bother you will we Gran?"

Her grandmother smiled as she gave a quick kiss on her forehead, "Of course not. I have plans of my own."

"You didn't tell us your grandma was a party girl." Aracely joked.

Valerie laughed, "Oh no, I've had my fun in the past but I'm just your regular old lady." Robin shared a quick glance with her grandmother. For some reason Robin got a sense that she was lying.

"You girls have fun."

The trio ascended the stairs and got settled in the TV room. It was already sunset. Robin laid blankets on the floor for them and popped popcorn as they watched some TV shows that the digital converter box would pick up from the ancient set.

"So when you said we were going to stay in, I didn't think you were serious." Aracely said as she was painting her toenails. Lea sat on the other side of her munching on popcorn and watching the screen. Robin had barely sat and rolled her eyes at her friend.

"What'd you expect me to say? It's already late."

"Well did you order pizza?"

Robin nodded, "It should be here any minute."

"Aw." Lea pouted, "Its over. Hey, Robin, can we watch one of the movies I brought?"

Robin shrugged, "Sure." The doorbell rang and Robin quickly got to her feet. "That would be the pizza."

"Hurry." Aracely said as she blowed on her toes, "I'm starved."

Robin jogged down the stair case to see the door already open and her grandmother in the door frame. Her eyes widened in surprise, "Gran. You're back already?"

"Yes, I came in just a few minutes ago." Valerie turned back to the door, Robin noticed the pizza delivery guy standing in the door frame, "I take it this is yours?"

Robin nodded as she rushed towards her side, gripping the money in her hand, "Sorry." She said both to her Gran who proceeded to walk away towards her downstairs bedroom and to the delivery boy who was no standing in rain.

"Seriously," The boy said as he tugged his jacket on and handed her the pizza, "The news didn't say anything about rain."

Robin barely glanced at the dark sky as she gripped the pizza, "Thanks." And she closed the door.

BOOM

Robin jumped, nearly dropping the pizza. She laughed at herself for getting so jumpy from the thunder and trudged up the steps.

"Hey guys, the pizza's here." Robin said as she rounded the corner towards the TV room, "But don't make a mess because my Gran will get pissed…" She trailed off as she saw the site in front of her.

Aracely and Lea, dozed off on the floor. Robin sighed as she set the pizza on the nearby coffee table. "Guys." She tried again.

That's when she heard it, the familiar music playing from the TV. Robin's eyes slowly lingered towards the ancient television set and she froze at the site before her. Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest.

"Oh no," She whispered to herself before rushing towards her friends and leaning down next to them, "Lea, Aracely, wake up!" Robin shook their bodies but they didn't make a sound or movement of their arousal.

The movie continued to play and Robin felt a pain in her gut. She rushed out of the room, down the stairs and to her grandmother's room, "Gran!" Robin burst in to find her grandmother seated on her bed reading a book.

"What is it child?" Her grandmother said as she laid the book on her lap.

"I think…" Robin trailed off. What did she think? Her friends were just sleeping, right? So it was a coincidence that a Pirate's movie was on, it didn't mean they were in it, "I think I have to go back." She finished.

Her Gran raised her brows, "Back." She repeated in understanding, "Why?"

"Aracely and Lea –" Robin began but her Gran cleared her throat and nodded in understanding.

"Ah. Well then yes, you must go 'back'. But you know it's different when someone from elsewhere goes into that realm."

Robin's eyebrows furrowed, more from the fact that her Gran just called getting sucked into a movie a realm, "What do you mean?"

"They won't remember their lives here as you do, they'll truly believe they've come from and lived all their lives in that realm."

Robin's eyes widened, "They won't remember me?"

"Oh dear, I wouldn't say that," Her Gran stood up and strode towards her, "They'll still be themselves, mostly" Robin frowned, and her Gran rested her hands on either side of her shoulders and gave her a light shake, "their names, their names will be the biggest change and that is all…I think."

Her Gran smirked and Robin shook her head, trying to calm herself, "So basically, they'll be apart of the story."

Her Gran nodded, "It's still dangerous nonetheless, even when you went. When you got hurt you stayed hurt." Robin glanced down at her scarred hand, "If you die, you stay dead and won't return."

Robin's gaze returned to her grandmother, "That would've been some nice information for before."

"You should go." Her Gran said hurriedly, ignoring her comment, "They'll still need you to lead them."

"But I haven't even seen the movie… I watched the beginning and fell asleep." Robin felt anxious.

"But you know the characters and they know you."

Robin looked at her curiously, "They'll remember me?"

"How could they forget?"

Robin smiled at this and retreated towards the door before stopping, "Won't you come with me?"

"Oh no, child. Like I said before, I'm just your regular old lady. No room for piracy for me."

Robin smiled and ran out of the room and up the stairs. Her friends were still lying down, sleeping soundly and the movie was still playing. Robin jumped at yet another BOOM of thunder.

She looked down at her friends, "And I had gotten so use to the idea of never seeing Jack." Robin gently laid herself down next to Aracely.

Her eyes instantly became heavy as sleep laid a heavy blanket over her. "Jack." She breathed out as she closed her eyes fully, slipping into the darkness, letting it surround her.


	2. Port Royal

**Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Mans Chest**

**Thanks for the reviews already! I hope you enjoy this sequel!**

Chapter 2:

"Robin! Get up!"

Robin felt her body being shaken roughly. Her eyelids fluttered open only to gaze upon a wooden table that reeked of a strong stench that Robin could only think was alcohol. She lifted her head in confusion and instantly regretted it as a harsh pounding made her grab her head in dismay.

"Robin!"

Robin whipped her head around and found her friend standing next to her, her hands on her hips. "Aracely?" Robin choked out, still groggy, though she had no idea why. She glanced around, taking in her surroundings. They were in a pub, a very small, very dark, very empty pub. "Where are we?"

"You can't still be loaded to the gunwales." Aracely snorted, walking towards a coat rack and grabbing two dark coats, "C'mon, the old geezer is kicking us out." Aracely growled with a sassy look in the bartenders' direction.

The gray haired man frowned, "And I would've done it sooner if you two weren't armed!"

Aracely moved her hand towards the pistol strapped around her small waist, "Don't tempt me." Robin's mouth dropped and it was then that she noticed what Aracely was wearing. Aracely wore a dark green off the shoulder blouse that ruffled at the cuffs. A black corset was tied over it. The neckline was rather low and revealed minor cleavage, though Aracely wasn't one with much cleavage to show off. She wore form fitting leather trousers and black lace up thigh high boots. Robin furrowed her brows at the renaissance clothing until it finally clicked as she glanced at her own apparel.

Robin wore the familiar maroon loose fitting, blouse-y shirt with a gathered neckline and loose sleeves. A similar black corset wrapped around her bodice with bright red laces. She wore black breeches and black knee high boots. A pistol was also strapped around her own waist along with a sheath and a sword. She glanced at the table and noticed a tri-cornered hat. "What is going on?"

Aracely tossed the coat to Robin, her eyes still glued to the old man in a threatening glare, "Let's go."

Robin stood up, the chair beneath her screeched across the wooden floor loudly, "Go where?"

Aracely furrowed her brows at Robin, "Didn't you want to go visit your brother? That is why we came to this toffee-nosed Port Royal, is it not?"

Robin opened her mouth to answer but another voice evaded hers, "You ladies need to leave, now!" Robin glanced at the bar, "I let you sleep here all night, but you need to leave now."

"Shut it, you landlubber!" Aracely shouted before pulling Robin with her and out the door. Robin nearly laughed at the way her friend was speaking but was distracted by the outdoors of Port Royal. Instead of being greeted by the clear sky and shining sun like Robin was the first time she came here, the sky was rather gloomy and filled with gray clouds. A drizzle of raindrops fell onto their faces that Robin quickly tugged on her hat.

Robins' eyes widened at Aracely, "We slept here all night?"

Aracely smirked as she recalled the events, "We came in last night, had a rounds of arrack with some mighty fine lads we met on the docks. You obviously blacked-out, damn sissy."

"What the hell, Aracely? Why are you talking to me like that?" Robin spat out.

Aracely chuckled, "Don't get your panties in a twist, Robin. I just can't believe you made us sail all the way out here."

"Sail?" Robin leaned closer to her friend, "Are you a pirate?"

Aracely laughed once more, "Only loyal to my Captain."

Robin furrowed her brows, "Sparrow?"

"Sparrow?" Aracely laughed again, quite loudly actually, but there was no one on the streets to hear, "Like hell I'd be under the command of Jack Sparrow."

"Then who?" Robin kept on, though the mention of Jack made a lump form in her throat.

"Why, Captain Robin Turner, of course."

They rounded a corner and Robin stopped abruptly in her tracks, was she being serious? Robin didn't have time to reply for as she caught sight of the familiar small building she noticed the sign hanging on the side of the door reading 'Blacksmith'.

Robin slowly walked up to the doorstep and knocked twice. She waited in anticipation, hoping the drunkard didn't answer but Will did. The door swung open and revealed a surprised William Turner dressed in fashionable clothing that only a gentlemen of this day and age would wear.

"Robin." He said in surprise. She smiled and before she could reply Will pulled Robin into his arms and hugged her tightly. Robin relaxed in his arms, her face in the crook of his neck, "I can't believe you're here."

Robin smiled against his neck, "Me either."

They pulled apart and Will pulled her inside. Aracely followed quickly at Robin's heels, "And just in time too."

Robin furrowed her eyebrows, "In time for what?"

"Elizabeth and I are getting married."

Robin's eyes grew in surprise, she did not know that. Darn her for not paying attention to the movie, "When?"

"Now."

If it were even possible, Robin's eyes widened even more, "Now?"

Will nodded as he fixed his collar, "Yes. It's not enough time to get you into a suitable dress for the occasion, but you look lovely nonetheless." Will stopped as he noticed her wardrobe, "Why are you wearing that?"

"What do you mean?" She asked.

He shook his head, rephrasing his question, "Where have you been all this time?"

Robin open and closed her mouth several times before anything came out, "I don't know."

Aracely snorted behind her and Will raised his eyebrows in surprise, finally noticing her, "Who are you?"

Aracely strode forward and held out her hand. "Aracely McFleming."

Robin gazed at her friend incredulously. Will hesitantly took Aracely's hand in his, "William Turner, I'm Robin's brother. How do you know her?"

Aracely let go of his hand and gazed at him befuddled before answering with a proud grin, "I'm her first mate, hasn't Robin mentioned me before?"

"To be honest, I haven't seen Robin in two years." Will said with a chuckle before realization hit him. Robin bit her lip in anticipation. "Wait, 'first mate'? Robin, are you –"

Will was cut off by the mass intrusion that evaded the blacksmith. The three didn't have time to react as soldiers of the royal navy stormed into the blacksmith wielding their familiar spears.

"Mr. Turner, Ms. Turner, you're under arrest."

Robin locked eyes with Will who wore a similar alarmed expression as guards surrounded them and cuffed the two. Aracely was pushed away from the chaos by a couple of the soldiers. Robin could tell her friend was in shock by the whole ordeal.

"What are the charges?" Will shouted as they pulled him away.

"Robin!" Aracely shouted from a corner of the blacksmith, two guards were holding her there.

Robin didn't have time to reply as the guards pulled her out into the cold raining atmosphere outside the blacksmith. Her hat managed to fall off so the raindrops were freely falling on her, soaking her hair and clothes. Soldier after soldier of red and white crowded the previously empty streets.

They were finally pulled into an area with a something over their heads to block the rain and were shoved side by side. Soldiers surrounded the two and Robin and Will exchanged worried glances.

"Will!" A familiar shrilly voice shouted and Robin noticed none other than Elizabeth coming into view, dressed in an elegant dress that was obviously for their wedding. She threw herself into the arms of Will and worriedly breathed out, "Why is this happening?"

"I don't know." Will choked out, surprised to see her. But he smiled nonetheless as he took in her façade, "You look beautiful."

Elizabeth smiled, "I think its bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding."

Robin let out a small laugh and Elizabeth finally turned her attention to her. Elizabeth raised her brows in surprise, "Robin." Before Robin could say anything Elizabeth pulled her into a tight hug which was awfully uncomfortable considering Robin's hands were cuffed in front of her. Elizabeth quickly pulled apart noticing her discomfort. "Where have you been? It's been two years since we saw you leave with Sparrow."

Robin raised her brows at the information, "Has it?"

"Let me through!" Yet another familiar voice shouted, Robin glanced over to the crowd behind them and noticed Governor Swann shoving through the mass of soldiers, "Let me through! How dare you! Send your men down at once! Do you hear me?"

A girl stood behind Swann shyly and finally moved away from him as she flinched at his loud tone. Robin gasped when she realized who it was.

"Lea." Robin said loud enough to turn the heads of Elizabeth, Will, Governor Swann and even Lea herself. Lea quirked a brow at Robin before everyone's attention was diverted.

"Governor Swann, it's been too long." Some man spoke, cutting off Robin's surprise. The man turned towards Governor Swann and Robin's sullen expression towards the mysterious man remained for she had no idea who he was.

"Cutler Beckett." Apparently Governor Swann knew who he was.

"Lord Beckett now actually." The two guards holding Governor Swann back pulled their shields away to let him and Lea through. Lea immediately went to Elizabeth's side. Robin noticed that Lea was wearing a floor length light pink dress.

"Oh, sister! Your gown, it's ruined." Lea frowned, not paying any attention to Robin but looking down at Elizabeth's ensemble sadly.

"My whole wedding day is ruined." Elizabeth said grimly.

"Lord or not you have no reason and no authority to arrest these two." Robin heard Swann, though she was hardly paying attention to the men arguing. She probably should be though.

"In fact I do, Mr. Mercer, the warrant for the arrest of one William Turner and one Robin Turner."

Lea finally looked at Robin, "Robin!" She said in a hushed voice, Robin grinned. "I hardly recognized you with that black mop on your head." Robin furrowed her eyebrows and attempted to lift her arms to fix her hair, but the restraints didn't help.

"This one is for Elizabeth Swann."

"Oh is it, that's annoying." Beckett said sarcastically, "My mistake, arrest her."

Guards scrambled to get hold of Elizabeth as they also shoved Lea out of the way. "On what charges?" Elizabeth squealed.

"AHA, here's the ones for William and Robin Turner," He held out two parchments to Governor Swann, "And another one for Mr. James Norrington, is he present?"

"What are the charges?" Elizabeth tried again, she was continually ignored.

"Commodore Norrington resigned to his commission some months ago." Governor Swann said as he looked over the warrants.

"I don't believe that is the answer to the question that I asked." Beckett retorted. Robin rolled her eyes at his attitude.

"Lord Beckett." Will spat out frustrated, "in the category of the questions not answered..."

"We are under the jurisdiction of the Kings Governor of Port Royal; you will tell us what we are charged with." Elizabeth finished.

Governor Swann finally answered said question, "The charge is conspiring to set free a man" Robin flinched knowingly, "convicted of crimes against the crown of empire and condemned to death for which the…"

Beckett cut in, "For which the punishment regrettably is also death. Perhaps you'll remember a certain pirate name Jack Sparrow."

Robin glared at the man and quickly spat out, "Captain." To her surprise Elizabeth and Will did the same. "Captain Jack Sparrow." Robin finished, still glaring at this sneering man.

"Captain Jack Sparrow. Yes, I thought you might."


	3. Beckett

**Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Mans Chest**

**Thanks for the reviews, you guys are awesome!**

Chapter 3:

"Thank the heavens," Aracely whispered, her boots scuffed against the stone floors as she glanced warily at the entourage of soldiers surrounding them, "that your charges have nothing to do with piracy."

Robin felt a lump form in her throat, she'd forgotten about that new detail, "Don't thank the heavens just yet."

The soldiers were currently escorting them to the gallows, Robin guessed.

"What are you two whispering about?" Lea whispered with a giggle. Robin smiled, her friend still had her odd quirks.

"Lea, may I ask you something."

Lea gave Robin a curt nod.

"How is it I know you?"

Lea scoffed, "Very funny Robin." Lea turned to look at Robin, but Robin kept her befuddled expression, "Oh you're serious." Lea sighed, "It's a sad day when your childhood friend forgets how you met."

Lea went on to tell Robin the rather short story of playing with her and Elizabeth when they were younger. Apparently two years ago Lea had been sent to France for school and only returned this year.

"But I don't know you." Lea added with a glance in Aracely's direction. Aracely shrugged.

"William and Robin Turner" A loud voice boomed, silencing everyone, "are to be escorted to Lord Beckett under an important circumstance."

Will turned his head to glance at Robin, Robin just shrugged at him. Elizabeth gave a cry of protest but she couldn't change what happened next. With a small smile to her friends, she walked side by side with Will towards God knows where.

"In case I don't have a chance later," Will began in a hushed voice. Robin looked up at him confused, "May I ask you something?" Robin nodded. "If you're a pirate, have you been with Jack all this time? Are you two…?"

Robin almost laughed at her uncomfortable 'brother' and what he was inquiring, but then a thought struck her. More of a memory actually, of her last night with Jack. The way he held her, so gentle yet rough with passion. She quivered at the thought of his lips on hers before snapping out of her reverie, "Honestly Will," She said, her eyes not meeting Will's, "I haven't seen Jack."

"Lord Beckett, the prisoners as ordered, sir." The guard who had escorted them said as he brought the two into a large room with a huge map and lots of other interesting things that Robin had the urge to reach out and touch.

Beckett turned towards them and glanced down at their cuffs, "Those won't be necessary."

Robin was released from the strong hold with a loud sigh of relief, she grasped her wrists and rubbed at them as Beckett poured a drink. Robin had no idea who this man was, but first impressions are everything and being arrested because of this man was no good impression.

"The East India Trading Company has need of your services." Beckett began. Robin quirked at brow at that.

"As in both of us?" She blurted out.

Beckett sneered and held out a glass to her which she rejected without a second thought, "Yes Miss Turner. We wish for you two to act as our agents in a business transaction with our mutual friend, Captain Sparrow."

Robin pursed her lips at this, watching warily as Beckett strode to the other side of the room.

"More acquaintances than friends, how do you know him?" Will said.

"We've had dealings in the past, and we've each left our mark on the other." Beckett said, staring at a fire poker in thought.

"What mark did he leave on you?" Will asked with a smirk. Robin took a step forward, finding the question interesting and awaiting the hopefully equally interesting answer.

Beckett set down the fire poker and completely ignored Will's question as he sauntered back towards them, "By your efforts, Jack Sparrow was set free." He said, glancing from Will to Robin and back again. "I would like you to go to him and recover a certain property from his possession." He chugged his liquor and Robin scrunched her nose at him at how at ease he was around them.

"Recover, at the weight of a sword?" Will inquired.

Beckett smirked at him, "Bargain." He said, glancing towards Robin before waltzing towards an interesting looking box. Robin opened her mouth in question but he said, "Letters of Mark," as he pulled out a parchment and held it for their viewing, "You will offer what amounts to a full part. Jack will be free, a privateer in the employment of England."

Robin snorted and Will raised his eyebrows at Beckett, "Some how I doubt Jack will consider employment the same as being freed."

"Jack Sparrow is a dying breed." Beckett remarked as he walked over to a railing that looked over a lively Port Royal. Robin was surprised by the view considering the earlier hours. She and Will strode over to Beckett's side. "The world is shrinking, the blank edges of the map filled in. Jack will find his place in a new world or parish."

"Not unlike you Mr. Turner." Robin rolled her eyes at how he seemed to only be speaking to Will, "You, your sister and your fiancé face the hang man's noose."

Robin glared at the man as Will spoke up, "So you get both Jack and the Black Pearl?"

"The Black Pearl?"

"The property you want that he possesses."

"A ship? Hardly." Beckett retorts, "The item in question is to be considerably smaller and far more valuable. Something Sparrow keeps on his person at all times. A compass."

Robin leaned over to get a better look at Beckett, "Compass?"

"Ah, you know it," Robin glared at the man and noticed Will's pained expression, "Bring back that compass or there's no deal."

Will glared down at the stone railing. Robin pursed her lips and sped towards Beckett, "You win." She spat at him, "We'll get the compass."

Beckett smirked, giving her a once over, "Splendid." He snapped towards the guards that were waiting outside the doors for them, "They're free to go."

Side by side, the sped away from the soldier infested area and towards the blacksmith, "What did you get us into now, Robin?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" She said angrily, pulling her eyebrows together in confusion.

"You didn't need to do that."

Robin rolled her eyes at his chivalry and raised her voice, "Will, really? That…" She grunted, lost for words on what to describe Beckett, "man wasn't going to let us walk around this place if we didn't agree. We'd have soldiers attached at the hip."

He barged into the blacksmith, it was empty. "Now we have to retrieve Jack's compass."

Robin leaned against some equipment and waved off his worry, "Pfft, piece of cake."

Will shook his head as he took off his coat, "You say that but the hard part will be finding Sparrow. Do you have any idea where he is?"

"On the ocean." Robin tried with a shrug.

Will threw his nice clothes aside, "Exactly."

Robin kicked off the equipment and strode towards Will who had begun messing with machinery, "C'mon, don't you want to go on another adventure?"

He stopped what he was doing abruptly, "I was going to be married." He raised his voice to an exasperated tone, "That was going to be my adventure, with Elizabeth. Now she's locked up and I'm to be sent on an impossible mission."

Robin laid a hand on his shoulder, "I'm sorry." She grasped him and swung him around to face her, "But this isn't going to be impossible. If you want to be with Elizabeth, you need to snap out of this negative bubble and focus."

Will looked at her with confused eyes but grinned, "Negative bubble?"

Robin rolled her eyes and shoved him away, "Yes, now are you ready to save your 'fair maiden' again?"

Will shook his head at Robin's attitude before reaching over and grabbing swords, "Ready as I'll ever be, I suppose."

Robin grasped at her own sword tenderly. It'd been a long two years of not wielding a sword. She raised her arm and sliced at the air a few times.

"What are you doing?" Will asked, obviously taken aback by the sudden movement.

Robin swung it around again and smirked at her 'brother', "I still got it."

**Thanks for reading!**


	4. Red Cry

**Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Mans Chest**

Chapter 4:

"So, what's our plan?" Robin asked as she, Will and Aracely hastened towards the cellars Elizabeth was bound to be in. The sun was out, shining over the glistening blades of grass on either side of the dirt path they were taking. Robin felt the warmth of the suns rays relax her.

Will gave her that same worried glance he often gave Elizabeth, except when he looked at Robin it was obvious that he was worried for his little sister not the love of his life. Aracely was beside Robin and gave her a befuddled look.

"Plan for what?"

Robin looked at her friend wearily but decided to tell her anyway, "We're going to find Jack." She said simply, though every time Robin said his name she felt all queasy inside.

"Sparrow?" Aracely scoffed, Robin gave her a curt nod and returned her attention to a quiet William Turner.

"So where are we going to begin our search?" Robin changed her question but it still had the same meaning. She carelessly pulled a strand of hair behind her ear to listen intently on what Will had to say.

Will remained quiet, pondering the question. It was Aracely who answered, "Isn't Tortuga the obvious answer?"

Robin looked at her friend in surprise but Will smiled, "That's a great place to start!"

Robin bit her lip in dismay but nodded. Just as they got to the entrance of the cellars a familiar blonde ran out the wooden door.

"Oh, good." Lea said relieved, her dress gathered in her hands and her previous fancy up-do now a hot mess on her shoulders. "Elizabeth and my father are in there, waiting for you." She motioned to Will. Will nodded before rushing into the small building.

Once seeing Will depart, Robin strode towards a nearby tree that looked out over the ocean. Robin gazed out at the blue abyss instinctively and felt a sad pang in her stomach. She crossed her arms over her chest for comfort.

She felt a hand rest on her shoulder and tensed up under the touch, it was Aracely, "Are you sure you want to go searching for that lame excuse of a pirate?"

Robin furrowed her brows but kept her gaze on the sea, "What exactly do you have against him?"

"Me?" Aracely scoffed, "You're my friend, Robin. He hurt you; of course I'm going to have something against him."

Robin finally pulled her gaze towards Aracely, "He hurt me?"

"Yes." Aracely sighed as if it were obvious, "When he tried to treat you like one of his whores when you were on his ship. You told me yourself. You jumped ship as soon as you got to some land to get away from that scoundrel."

Robin raised her brows in shock before shaking her head. She let out a laugh as she looked down at her boots in embarrassment, "Was I stupid enough to treat me like that?" She racked her head for memories, but knew none would come because she wasn't from there. It seemed time passed, with or without her here.

"Hell no!" Aracely confirmed, her hands on her hips, "If he wanted someone that dim-witted, he can saunter down to his nest at a nearby brothel. And last time I checked, you are far superior to those loose woman. Ain't I right Captain?" Aracely said with a wink.

"Captain?" Robin jumped at Lea's voice, she'd nearly forgotten her friend was there. "Robin, are you a pirate too?"

Robin turned towards the blonde, "Too?"

"Yeah." Lea moved closer, as if someone would over hear their conversation, "Elizabeth told me all about yours and Will's adventure with Captain Jack Sparrow. She told me Will was a pirate," Aracely snorted at this but Lea ignored her, "I didn't think you'd be one as well. It was always Elizabeth who had a fascination with pirates, not us."

Robin shrugged, "Apparently my father was a pirate."

Lea grinned, "That's so…amazing! You must have had a grand adventure!"

Aracely placed her arm around Robin's shoulder, "And she has many more to come, she's a Captain after all!"

Robin shook her head, though a grin graced her face now, "How can I be a Captain with no ship or crew?"

Aracely quirked a brow, "Who said you didn't have a ship?"

Robin's eyes widened, "I have a ship?"

Aracely gave her a curt nod, "And a mighty fine beauty she is." Aracely bit her lip then, "But our crew is in Tortuga at the moment. They were scared to sail to Port Royal. Lucky for us, The Red Cry can be manned by two." She said smugly.

"The Red Cry? Is that what we named it?"

Aracely gave her a confused look but laughed, "It was a fitting name."

It was Robin's turn to laugh, "How?"

Unfortunately, Aracely didn't have time to respond for Will burst out the doors with a determined façade, "Shall we take our leave?"

"Oh!" Lea squealed excitedly, "Are you all going on an adventure? I'd love to go!"

Robin and Aracely shared the same hesitant look but Will was the one who spoke up, "Lea, you must stay here with your father and Elizabeth. She's needs your support in this dreadful time."

Lea sighed, "But she was able to go on her pirate adventure, why can't I?"

"It's dangerous." Will tried again. It was déjà vu for Robin and she made her way to Lea's side.

"What's the harm? Let her come."

Will gave Robin a dumbfounded look, "Are you mad?" Robin held up her hand and put her two fingers together to say 'just a little'.

"Well," he began, trying to think of something else to say, "We don't have a way to Tortuga, so I suppose none of us can go."

"We have a ship!" Aracely chimed in. Will glanced at Robin in question.

Robin shrugged, "We have a ship."

And a ship they indeed had. A sleek dark gray ship with sails that held a magnificent shade of red. The sails stood out most and that detail made Robin smile in admiration. She now knew why it was named The Red Cry. Though the 'Cry' part confused her, was it some joke?

"It's magnificent!" Lea said as she bunched up her skirts to climb aboard.

"Isn't she? Now let's set sail!" Aracely said as she climbed aboard.

Robin set foot on the deck with William behind her. The inside of the ship was a dark mahogany with everywhere Robin looked was a clean surface.

They took to the seas with no one noticing, which confused Robin at first before she realized that Beckett probably knew a ship were to set sail that would hold she and Will.

Robin was helping Will with the sails and turned over her shoulder to glance at her friends. Lea was marveling at the ocean which made Robin smile in nostalgia. She then turned to Aracely who Robin had let steer because she didn't quite trust herself to do it.

"We'll be in Tortuga in a jiffy." Aracely called out with a grin. "And by jiffy I mean sundown."

"Great." Robin commented, her eyes locking with Will's in a smirk, "When all the drunks are out." Will smiled at her sarcasm.

"Tortuga?" Lea asked, striding towards them and nearly tripping on her skirts.

Robin smiled once again in reminisce, "Tortuga."

**Thanks for your reviews! I hope you like where I'm going with this story!**


	5. Cannibals

**Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Mans Chest**

**Thanks so much for the reviews, you people are amazing and make my day!**

Chapter 5:

"Well this is interesting." Lea squeaked out, taking in the sights of Tortuga around her.

Tortuga was exactly the way it was last time Robin came. Except this time something was different. Robin felt at ease walking the streets crowded with drunken people.

"I say we get a drink before we go looking for Jack." Aracely offered. She obviously didn't want to go searching for the Captain.

Will protested, "We should at least have a look around before sundown."

Aracely looked to Robin expectantly. Robin shrugged. "Let's go look by the docks."

They made there way there and Will spotted an elderly man, tying a boat onto the dock.

"Captain Jack Sparrow?" he said mid tie. "I thought he was dead."

Robin pursed her lips at this but they made there way towards Tortuga beach. It was nearly sundown and right by the ocean a husky man was outlined from the sunset behind him. Will walked up to the man and asked the same question.

The man tipped his hat back, "Singapore, he was I heard. Seriously, Jack Sparrow was in Singapore."

"Hopeless." Aracely muttered as they made their way back to town.

They were walking towards a nearby pub when Will stopped suddenly.

"There!" he pointed towards a pair of girls and nudged at Robin, "Didn't Jack talk to them last time we were here."

Robin squinted at them and shrugged. "I don't know." With a huff, William pulled Robin towards them.

They both glared at Robin. "What do you want?" They spat at her. Robin just furrowed her brows as Will asked them the same question.

"Jack Sparrow." One of the girls sang, her eyes still glaring at Robin.

"Haven't seen him in a month." Said the other lady.

"When you find him, will you give him a message?"

Robin widened her eyes and before Giselle's hand could meet Will's face Robin grasped at her wrist with an instinct that felt foreign to her.

"I don't think so." Robin snapped as she shoved the ladies hand away. She huffed and ran off with her friend. Robin just stood there stunned at what she did. What just came over her?

"Thanks." Will said before they both walked back towards Aracely and Lea. Aracely was waiting impatiently, her eyes skimming the streets warily. Lea was still gazing around with bright curious eyes.

"How about that drink?" Will said as he stopped in front of the girls. Aracely smirked happily and led the way towards the pub.

The pub was dimly lit and loud as the outside streets. As they took their seats and Aracely ordered our drinks a young woman sauntered towards us, her hands on her hips and she was dressed in the same attire as Aracely. Her green eyes pierced through mine.

"It's about time you two returned. We were worried you were sent to the gallows or some other ill fate." She turned towards Aracely and pulled up a stool beside her.

"Who are you?" William asked. Robin's shoulders slumped; she was hoping to not have to ask that same exact question herself.

The girl turned over her shoulder to glance between Will and Lea before finally setting her eyes on Will. "Me? I'm Blood Red Jane. Second mate of the Red Cry." She said with a smirk, leaning towards Will and looking him up and down.

Will raised his brows, "You're a pirate?"

Jane laughed, "No Hun, I'm an innkeeper. Yes, I'm a pirate!"

"Pipe down, Jane." Aracely said nonchalantly as drinks were laid before them.

"What?" Jane laughed once more, "No one here's listening. There are no snitches. Unless," she leaned closer towards Will, "Are you gonna tell on me?

"That's the Captain's brother." Aracely said as she sipped her drink.

Jane sat back up abruptly and looked towards Robin, "Sorry, Captain." She said quickly. "I didn't know you were bringing back family."

Robin shook her head, "its fine." She hesitated but then turned to Will and Lea, "Jane." Robin said slowly, "This is William Turner and Lea Ma – Swann."

Jane nodded to them, smiling. Her change of attitude surprised Robin.

Lea grinned and Will just nodded.

"So." Jane said with a clap of her hands, "When do we set sail?"

"Actually." Aracely said with a sip of her drink, "We don't. Robin has personal business to attend with her brother."

Jane raised her eyebrows towards Robin in question. Robin nodded, "We're looking for Captain Jack Sparrow."

"Sparrow?" Jane said in surprise and glanced at Aracely. Aracely nodded.

"Have you seen him?" Will asked.

Jane scoffed, "Thankfully he hasn't shown his face around here since we've been here. Otherwise I think he'd have a concussion."

There was a cough and everyone's attention was brought to Lea, who had obviously taken a sip of her drink. Will patted her back, looking at her worriedly. "We shouldn't have brought Lea." He said softly. Lea waved him away.

"I am perfectly fine and capable of handling myself thank you." She said quickly before clearing her throat. "Though I am tired."

Aracely nodded, "Let's return to the ship."

Jane sighed, "Thank God! I haven't been able to get a good nights rest in a long while. These damn drunks hollering in my ear don't help."

They all followed Aracely out. "I'll go bring the rest of the crew." Jane said before setting off in a different direction.

"I could really use a bath." Lea groaned with a yawn.

"Those aren't luxuries you get out here, Lea. This is why you should've stayed with your sister. I bet your fathers losing his mind wondering where you are." Will mumbled. Lea ignored his comment and yawned quite loudly again.

"Tonight we sleep." Aracely spoke up. "Will, you'll be fine sleeping in the sleeping quarters won't you, unless you'd like to sleep in the first mates cabin?" Aracely teased. Will just laughed.

"I think I'll be fine in the sleeping quarters."

Aracely shrugged, "Suit yourself. Lea –"

"Lea can bunk with me." Robin said quickly. Aracely nodded once more and then finally they were climbing aboard the ship.

"This has been an interesting day." Lea was saying as she brushed her long blonde hair. "What are we to do tomorrow?"

Robin was staring out the small window towards the full moon, "We'll continue to look for Jack."

"Exciting!" Lea breathed out.

Robin shook her head before blowing out the candle and lying on the rather large bed in the captain's cabin. Lea lay next to her. Soon after, sleep took Robin.

_"Damn Sparrow and the likes of him! I say we take a stand against men like that!"_

_ "Aye! The Red Cry!"_

_ "Red for the reddest and dearest robin we know!"_

_ "Cry for the tears the men will shed when we cut their throats!"_

_ "Aye! The Red Cry!"_

Robin woke suddenly, panting hard. The sun was shining through the window showing a new dawn. Robin sighed and threw her covers off of her and strode out of the cabin. Lea was still sleeping soundly behind her.

The deck was bustling with many faces that were unfamiliar to Robin yet she felt like she somehow knew them. The few that noticed her presence nodded to her and murmurs of 'Captain' surrounded her. Of all the people on deck, most of them were middle-aged woman or young female teenagers.

"Good morrow Captain." Aracely's voice came from behind her and stood next to her. She too was looking out at everyone. "I questioned all the crew and none have seen Sparrow."

Robin nodded. So this was her crew. A crew of women.

Will came into view from the swarm of women and hurried towards Robin. Robin took note of the many eyes that followed Will. All the stares were intense, but they were either intensely angered at his presence or intensely aroused. "I found a man who knows where Jack might be." Will said quickly.

Robin raised her eyebrows, "You went to look without me?"

Will shrugged, "You were sleeping. I didn't want to wake you. Anyway, he's seen a ship on an island, a ship with black sails."

Robin's eyes widened, "The Black Pearl." Will nodded.

"He said he'll take us there." Will added. Aracely rolled her eyes.

"We have a perfectly good ship here." Aracely began. Robin stopped her.

"I don't want everyone involved in this. The crew stays here, even Lea. Will and I will go." Robin said with finality.

Aracely shook her head, "Then I go with you."

Robin opened her mouth to protest but Will interrupted her, "Time isn't on our side Robin. We must go, now."

Robin sighed, "Fine! Just…tell Jane to watch over Lea."

Aracely nodded and called out to Jane. Robin scurried off towards her cabin and grabbed her sheath and sword quietly, as to not wake Lea and scampered off towards Will. Aracely was also waiting.

"Let's go."

They journeyed towards the docks where many men and a ship were waiting for them. It was obvious they were French.

"My brother will take you ashore." The man Will was talking to said to them all. Robin turned on her heel to glance out at the ocean and noticed a small island off in the distance. A black speck was visible on its shore and Robin knew it was the Black Pearl with one glance.

She, Aracely, Will and another man were lowered down on a smaller boat and started paddling towards the island. They were nearly there when the man abruptly stopped and stared at them expectantly.

"What's wrong, the beach is right there?" Will said. The man began to speak French furiously and Robin widened her eyes at him in confusion.

"What?"

"He won't go any farther." Aracely said as if it were obvious and then stood up. "We swim from here."

Will sighed and Robin stood up with him, glaring at the water. "Hope it's not cold." Robin muttered. Aracely was the first to dive in.

"Bomboyage." Robin heard the man say as she followed Aracely into the depths of the ocean.

Robin was again surprised by how real the water felt as she swam towards the shore, her arms pumping hard and fast against the waves until she felt the sandy ground under her boots. She trudged onto the land, her hair felt heavy on her shoulders and she had to cough some water out.

"Jack!" she heard Will yell. Robin glanced up and her eyes widened as she took in the Black Pearl. It was huge and dark compared to the island it laid on.

"Jack Sparrow!" Will tried again, "Anybody!"

Robin rung out her hair and shirt, "I don't think anyone's here, Will." Someone kicked at the sand next to her and she saw Aracely trudge beside her also ringing her hair out.

"I'm going to go in the forest." Will began. "You two check the ship."

Robin nodded and she and Aracely ascended onto the ship.

"Is it me or does it look like they left in a hurry?" Robin began, trying to hold herself steady on the slumped over ship.

Aracely nodded, "Sparrow was running from something."

"Hello!" Robin called out, though she knew no one would answer. She made her way towards the Captain's cabin. As she pushed open the door, chills went down her spine. It was like déjà vu looking upon the room. She closed the door quickly, not enjoying the feeling crawling on her skin.

She turned towards Aracely who was by the steer. "Where is every –"

AHHH!

Robin's eyes widened at the familiar shout. "Will!"

With Aracely on her heels Robin climbed off board and ran towards the tree line. "Robin!" Aracely called out, "Let's think this through!"

Robin huffed as she kept running, "Think what through? Will's in trouble!"

"Do you think he'd want you to go running after him only to get yourself in trouble as well?"

Robin stopped abruptly in front of the entrance into the forest. She stared at the greenery inside warily. She sighed and shook her head, swallowing down her fear. "He's my brother." She said turning towards Aracely who was caught up and behind her. "My twin." Robin knew that it wasn't true, but saying those words in this life felt true, it felt right. "We've been through a lot already. And if he needs my help I'm going to help him."

Aracely nodded and managed a weak smile, "Then let's be careful and do this with a clear mind."

Robin nodded and they slowly trudged into the forest. It was eerily quiet as they walked through the tall trees that surrounded the place.

SQUWACK

Robin jumped at the sound but once she caught sight of the bird she smiled.

"It's cotton's bird!" She said grinning. Aracely looked at the bird suspiciously.

SQUWACK, "Don't eat me!"

Robin's face completely changed at those words. "Don't eat you?" She gulped.

"What?" Aracely asked.

"Well." Robin began, the fear inside her seem to swell up again, "Don't parrots usually repeat what they hear."

"Yeah." Aracely said warily, her hand going towards her sheath and her eyes darted around.

Robin's eyes stayed on the parrot who squawked yet again. "They're in trouble. They're all in trouble."

"What do you thinks trying to eat them?" Aracely asked as they walked on. Robin shook her head and was about to say something when a shiny glint of light caught her eye.

She ran towards the object and knelt down. Robin gently picked up the sword, Will's sword. "Will."

"Is this Will's also?" Aracely asked, picking up yet another object from the ground. It was a small wooden bottle. Robin shook her head.

"That's Gibbs'." Robin said as she grasped the bottle from Aracely's hands and tucked it in her pocket.

"Well." Aracely began, "Now that we know they're here, how about we go find them?"

Robin nodded, glancing down at the sword in her hands, "Will shouldn't be far."

As they walked deeper into the forest, the sounds of drums filled their ears. Robin lifted her head, looking for the source of the pounding music and caught sight of smoke.

"What is that –" Robin felt a rough tug on her shoulder and was pulled behind a great big rock that was hidden behind trees. A hand was over her mouth.

"Shhh." Aracely whispered before releasing Robin.

Robin watched fearfully as a group of people passed by them. They were dressed in very little garments and had bracelets made of white ivory and were also wearing beads. It looked like one of them had a bone going through it's nose and it instantly reminded Robin of the movie King Kong.

As soon as they were out of sight Aracely whispered to her, "Cannibals." Robin nodded but they stayed hidden for a couple of more minutes.

Aracely peered out and then actually took a few steps out before waving Robin to join her. "They're gone."

"For now." Robin added fearfully.

They continued to trudge forward though a lot more cautious now.

"You don't think their dead do you?" Robin said sadly, her eyes watching the forest around her.

"I wouldn't rule it out."

They came across a clearing when Aracely stopped and glanced all around her. "We should head back." She said after seeing nothing of danger, "We could sail back to Tortuga on the Black Pearl."

Robin furrowed her brows, "What about Will?"

Aracely sighed, "If he's not back by now, I don't think he's ever coming back."

Robin rolled her eyes, "Screw 'pirates code'! We're going to look for him."

Aracely huffed, "Where do you suppose we start, you see this giant salad we're in. It's not like he's going to fall from the sky!"

Robin heard a faint cry somewhere but shrugged it off and turned towards Aracely, smirking, "Wouldn't that be lucky."

AHHHHHHHHHH

Robin furrowed her brows and she and Aracely both looked up towards the source of the cry in the sky only to see a figure fall right at there feet. Robin barely managed to dodge a large pole that came sailing down with it. Even Aracely cried out as something fell on her head.

Aracely picked up the object and laughed, "A coconut?"

Robin nearly busted out laughing but a loud groan emanated by where they were previously standing. They both cautiously walked up to it. Aracely grimaced and threw the coconut at the being.

"Jack Sparrow." Aracely spat out.

Robin felt her skin crawl and peered over at the groaning man. Captain Jack Sparrow, flat on his back and looking the same as ever, except that he looked a little more beaten up than usual. The thing Robin couldn't help staring at was the fabric wrapped around his hand.

"Wrong pirate." Aracely said aloud once more and kicked at Jacks boot.

Jack blinked at them and locked eyes with Robin. "Am I dead?" he drawled. Robin couldn't help but smile at the sound of his voice.

"Not yet." Aracely remarked.

Robin knelt down and pulled Jack upright. He blinked a few more times at Robin in surprise. Robin just managed a small smile at him as she took in his dark features, remembering their adventure together. "Jack Sparrow." Robin breathed out.

Jack lifted his hand towards Robin's face but something about the movement made Robin flinch away to her surprise. Jack frowned and let his hand fall to his side before quickly realizing where he was and whipping his head around to take in the sights. "Are we safe?" he muttered.

"I hardly call being on the same island as cannibals safe." Aracely spoke as she glanced up to where Jack had fallen from.

"We must move!" Jack said as he trudged away from the patch of green and towards the trees from where they had just come from.

"But we have to find Will!" Robin shouted at him. Jack stopped abruptly and turned towards her. He nearly smiled but then something about his expression changed.

"Wherever young William is, he's a lot safer than we are." He said darkly. Aracely and Robin both looked at him questioningly but when he pointed his finger behind them they knew what he meant.

Dozens and dozens of those cannibal people were herding their way.

"Yeah, let's get out of here." Robin said quickly turning back to face Jack, except Jack was already running ahead of them.

Aracely sighed, "Coward."


	6. Key

Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Mans Chest

Chapter 6:

'Run!' Robin screamed in her head, 'Faster!'

She could hear the hungry cries of the cannibals that were a mere few feet away as Robin pumped her legs harder and felt tree branches snap at her face as she ran through the greenery. She could hear Aracely's boots hitting the ground beside her, keeping the same pace as Robin. She glanced forward with a determined gaze and saw none other than Jack Sparrow, running frantically for the shore.

Her legs finally caught up with Sparrow as she felt the shift in the ground from dirt to sand. Robin barely had time to glance at Jack now running beside her as she caught sight of the Black Pearl. In front of the ship were two familiar people. Will and Gibbs.

Robin let out a sigh of relief and began to slow down without thinking until she saw Gibbs and Will running for the Pearl and then heard the yells coming from behind her again. With a shriek (and she finally noticed a ringing in her ears that was Jack's frantic cries) she ran for the Pearl which was already in the water.

Robin shrieked yet again from almost tripping over a shaggy dog that was barking at the crowd behind them. On instinct, she lifted the dog into her arms and continued to run at her same pace.

"Robin! Leave the mutt!" Aracely cried out in exasperation, she was still loyally beside her, trickles of sweat beading down her face.

Robin didn't speak, she was tired and worn out, but she kept her legs moving even when she felt she'd collapse once running into the water.

With much upper body strength she hung onto the ropes on the side of the ship and pulled herself and the dog up. She felt both Aracely and Jack grasp the ropes too, each on either side of her. Robin nearly fell backward but Aracely reached out a hand and steadied her.

"Robin!" She heard William's voice cry from above them and reaching down for her. She pushed the dog into his arms and he carried him up with a confused expression on his face. With the dog out of her arms, Robin glanced fearfully behind her towards the shore. The cannibals were gathered at the shoreline but they seemed not to dare cross into the water.

Jack grunted triumphantly and Robin finally turned to look at him as she felt her muscles relax. Jack, his tan skin glistening with sweat and tattoos and eye make-up, he was sporting his usual dreads and bandana, but something about this odd ensemble he always wore made him even more attractive to Robin. His eyes seem to emanate a magnificent shade of brown as the sun shone down on him. She felt the same butterflies in her stomach that she felt what seemed like ages ago and gripped onto the ropes tighter.

Jack grinned at the cannibals and shouted, "Alas my children, this is the day that you shall remember as the day that you almost–" At that moment a tidal wave poured over them and Robin nearly let go of the ropes before recovering. "Captain Jack Sparrow." Jack muttered with a cough before climbing onto the deck. Robin turned to her other side, noticed Aracely wasn't there and finally climbed up also.

She felt a strong arm grasp her own arm and was lifted up by Aracely.

"Honestly, Robin." Aracely said whilst panting and wiping her face with her sleeve, "Did you want to get killed?"

Robin sighed and leaned against the railing, "What ever do you mean?" She teased, a smirk playing on her lips. At that moment the mangy dog she had saved waltzed up to them and began barking. Will walked up behind it.

"You really think this is a good time to have a pet?" He said sarcastically, glancing at Robin. Robin pushed herself off the railing and hugged him. It obviously took Will by surprise for it took him a minute to also put his arms around her.

"I thought you were dead." Robin breathed out. Once breaking the hug, she reached for the sword she had dangling in her belt and handed it to William, "You dropped something."

Will smiled as he grabbed at it, "Thanks." His smile quickly faded as his eyes averted away from Robin. Robin glanced over her shoulder only in time to have Will stride past her and towards Jack. "Jack!" Robin quickly followed him, Aracely on her heels. "Elizabeth's in danger."

"Have you considered keeping a more watchful eye on her, lock her up somewhere?" Jack replied as he retreated away from Will. He seemed to not have even glanced Robin's way, and this simple ignorance made Robin frown.

"She is locked up in a prison bound to hang for helping you!" Will shouted, following Jack. Robin sighed, but followed anyway.

"There comes a time when one must take responsibility for ones mistakes." Jack shouted back. Robin furrowed her brows in anger.

Will looked exasperated. "It seems our mistake was helping you!" Robin shouted, Will's anger flooding into her. Aracely grunted in agreement beside her, crossing her arms.

Jack stopped dead in his tracks and hesitantly turned around to face them, "Robin." He drawled out in surprise, giving her a once over. That surprise quickly faded when he saw her expression, "You weren't saying that two years ago, now were you, love?" He teased, giving her a toothy grin.

Robin flushed just as Will pulled his sword out and aimed it at Jack's throat. Robin was so caught up paying attention to her brother that she didn't even see that Aracely had done the same with her own sword. Jack on the other hand did notice her.

He grinned frighteningly at Aracely, "I see you've met my cousin."

Robin frowned in confusion at his words and turned to a glaring Aracely. "What's he talking about?" Robin whispered.

Aracely kept her sword steady as she answered through gritted teeth, "I have the unfortunate luxury to call this 'man' family."

"I wouldn't say it's unfortunate." Jack teased but this remark just made Aracely pull her sword closer to his neck. He put his arms up, "So be it."

"How bout we save family matters for later," growled Will. Aracely put her sword back in it's sheath and she and Robin stood back. "I need that compass of yours, Jack. I must trade it for our freedom." Will nudged his head towards Robin.

For a split second, Jack locked eyes with Robin, it was like déjà vu the way he looked at her that she had to tear her eyes away to stop the feelings inside of her.

"Mr. Gibbs!" Jack shouted. Robin looked back at him and noticed he shoved the sword away and walked towards Gibbs who was steering.

"Captain?" They began talking quietly to one another and Robin turned to Aracely.

"You're Jack's cousin?"

Aracely rolled her eyes, "I've told you this before. And quite frankly, I hardly consider him one."

Robin nodded but her head was swimming. So in this new dimension, not only do her friends have their own back story but they have some sort of relation with the 'main characters'.

"What we need to do is make sail for Port Royal with all haste." Barked William as he strode over to Jack.

"William, I shall trade you the compass," Robin noticed him reaching in his pocket and walked closer for a better look, "if you will help me to find this."

Robin stared curiously at the piece of cloth Jack brought out that had a picture of a key printed on it. "A key?" She asked, she was now leaning over his shoulder.

Jack tensed up from her voice but answered, "Aye."

"You want me to find this?" Will asked.

"No, you want you to find this." Jack answered with a smirk. "Because the finding of this finds you incompasitorially finding and or locating in your discovering the detecting of a way to save your dolly belle ol' what's her face. Savvy?"

Robin could've face palmed at this moment but she just looked up at Jack in confusion rather than to make an abrupt and childish movement.

Will grabbed at the cloth, "This is going to save Elizabeth?"

"How much do you know about Davy Jones?" Robin had to move closer to hear Jack, he body now touching his arm, he again tensed up at this but Robin didn't care.

'Did he just say Davy Jones?' she wondered.

"Not much."

"Yeah," Jack said simply, "it's gonna save Elizabeth." With that, William walked away, obviously still frustrated. Jack turned towards Robin, who was still leaning on him. "Couldn't keep away, could you love?"

Robin squinted her eyes at him but moved away so she wasn't touching him anymore. "What's this talk about Davy Jones?"

"Nothing to worry your pretty little head about." He teased, but something was lacking in his taunt as he looked out at the sea warily. Robin furrowed her eyebrows.

"Scared of the ocean, Captain?" she teased back; he tensed up at this and quickly shoved his left hand into his pocket.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He stammered, trying not to meet her eyes.

She kept staring at him in wonder. What happened between them? What didn't she remember? Why did she leave? She leaned against the railing crossing her arms, still staring at him. He was trying awfully hard not to look at her until he finally gave up at glanced her way, "What?"

She pursed her lips but shook her head, "I'm just curious."

He kept his head facing the open waters but kept glancing her way, "About?"

She turned around to face the ocean as well, "About why I ever fancied you in the slightest."

"Could it be my good looks or chivalry?" He smirked.

Robin scoffed, "You haven't changed."

He finally turned to look at her, there eyes locked together in a meaningful gaze, "Never."

**Sorry for the lack of updates, I still don't have a copy of Dead Mans Chest, but I found a way to watch it online. Again, sorry if it's not accurate.**

**I'm not sure what to do with Jack and Robin, I think I'm lacking inspiration, so I might not do the WHOLE series. I don't know.**

**Anywho, thanks for reading! **


End file.
